A Thousand Years
by Kileah
Summary: After the death of Shiranui, Lily's trying to get herself back on her feet. But ends up with a little surprise. My first song fic. Please don't hate.


Again, it's my first song fic. This is basically an after story for "Don't Leave"; My other work about Lily, my pokemon OC, and Human form Shiranui.

Song used was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

* * *

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

Lily sat on the couch, which in a way was progress from her bed, remembering the days she and Shiranui had spent together. Just together. Walking to and from the store, cooking for everyone, wandering into the forest to purposefully get lost for a day, and yet she wasn't happy just remembering as her heart squeezed in her chest.

She missed him, painfully. But she kept telling herself she could do this. It was after all how she got herself out of her room. It didn't stop the hurt. Nothing did. She would look and he wasn't there. She would call and he wouldn't come. All she could do was keep praying like she had promised.

It was simple really. She would just close her eyes and talk to him as if he could really hear her. And maybe he could. But she never got a response back. It didn't matter. It still managed to make he feel like she was close to him again

**One step Closer**

_Oh how he wanted to talk to her. To respond back and tell her it was going to be alright._

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

Pulling her knees to her chest tighter she cried. "I'll wait. . ." She murmured after her little prayer to him. Even in the afterlife he knew how much she loved him. . . right?

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Months went by like this. Lily slowly started to compose herself and soon she could pray without crying and she could go into town without her memories bringing her to her knees. It wasn't long before she was back to her bouncy self. She started talking to Shiranui as if he was there or as if she was writing in a journal. Even if she wasn't getting an answer she sent all her love to him regardless.

More time went by and soon her prayers became less frequent. She started going out to the fields more to let her pokemon run around in the summer sun. They went to beaches and even took a small vacation to the newest region. By now her prayers were down to once a week.

_There was almost a sign of panic on Shiranui as he heard less and less from her. It had been close to a year and a half in her time standards since he left and it was leaving his heart pained. He had to get out._

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

It had been one of those days. Ampheros seemed clumsier than normal and Houndoom had a cold yet resisted help, determined to take care of Lily. But she forced him back into bed and made sure Sapphire watched him while she went to the store.

_'Lily.'_

She froze on the porch, knowing that voice to well. She had to have been imagining things, right?

**I will be brave**

_'Lily. . . call me.'_  
Panicked she leaned against the door, scared that he mind was playing tricks on her. "Shiranui. . .?" But he was dead. He couldn't have. . . No! She was going to try. She had to.

Closing her eyes tight she focused on what she could remember of him. His ears, the one thing that could always cheer her up, his voice, a gentle touch. Tears stung her eyes. "Shiranui. . ." She sank to the floor in controlled tears. She felt a breeze sweep past and she finally looked up, seeing what she prayed wasn't an illusion.

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

"Lily?" It was his voice, and it wasn't in her head. "Shiranui?" She quickly picked herself up and stumbled towards him, a hand quickly found its way under her arm to help steady her. "This. . .this is real? Right?" She watched as a smile formed on his face. Her arms quickly wrapped around him and she quietly cried into his chest. "You're back. . ." She repeated a couple times before she felt them both sink to the ground. His arms wrapped longingly around her.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

"Lily. . . I missed you so much. . ." He held her tighter though he made sure not to hold her beyond breathing. "You were all I could think about. . . Those prayers were the only thing holding me together as I looked for a way to come back here." He felt her flinch a little as they both knew how her praying had almost stopped completely.

**One step closer**

"I will never leave you again. . ." He smiled and pulled her back. Holding her gaze a little he waited for her to calm before he leaned in and softly kissed her. Those lips that he had missed. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. He had it all back.

* * *

So, I was rereading this, to see if it was even post worthy, and I just realized how much it alternates. I tried to, if it did alternate, making it so it was spaced between lyrics for it to be easier to understand. It's also my first song fic so I'm kind of freaking out about it. It's another gift fic for my friend that plays as Shiranui. ^_^ R&R, enjoy, fav, all of the above?


End file.
